A Distressed Dragon
by dlshieldss
Summary: Gajeel gets on edge while Levy is away. Rated M for Language.


**A/N: A cute little Gajevy one shot I decided to republish on it's own. I hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think!**

***I dlshieldss do not own Fairy Tail and any Fairy Tail related content all that is owned by Hiro Mashima, I dlshieldss only own the plot and any OCs that may appear***

A Distressed Dragon

It was a normal fall evening in Magnolia, not too hot, not too cold, and the perfect breeze blowing along the already turning trees.

Not far from the edge of Magnolia, near the East Forest was a lovely little woman with the most beautiful head of rowdy blue hair.

'_Today is a perfect day to go home and read that new book I've been wanting to get my hands on!' _The bluenette chuckled. It had been almost two weeks since she had been to her little cottage in the East Forest. She sighed, '_but that tis the life of a guild wizard I suppose.' _She smiled to herself '_I wonder if Gajeel and Lily are going to be home? Oh how I've missed my boys!'_ With the thought of her two favorite companions waiting her return the bluenette set off down the familiar path to her and Gajeel's humble home.

….

Meanwhile at the Redfox residence there was a very anxious Dragon Slayer having another quarrel with his beloved Exceed.

"Dammit Lily, we should go n' find her! It's been two weeks n' I'm tellin ya that she was supposed to be home already!" The agitated dragon slayer made yet another pacing circle around the couch.

Patherlily just sighed, this was another long day that was going to be an even longer night. '_I wonder if he is gonna sleep growl all night tonight as well,' _the exceed wiped a paw down his face and thought carefully about his next choice of words. "Gajeel, Levy is going to be just fine. Her job said it could take anywhere from five days to two and a half weeks depending on how fast she can translate the works needed translated, besides she has Jet and Droy with her for protection."

The dragon slayer scoffed, "Protection? Those two? They couldn't protect themselves let alone my precious Levy!" The dragon slayer's voice rose with his aggravation finally hitting its peak. "NOW WE ARE GONNA GO FIND HER N' BRING HER BACK HOME. YA DON'T UNDERSTAND LIL' SHE'S MORE THAN JUST MY GIRL! SHE'S MY MATE, THE WOMAN IMMA MARRY, N' THE ONLY WOMAN I'LL EVER LOVE!" Stomping towards the door he looked over his shoulder at his good friend. "You can stay here n' twiddle yer thumbs or you can come with me, yet choice."

….

Levy was almost home when she heard yelling coming from what could only be her and Gajeel's cottage. She sighed, '_of course they are arguing, I knew I should have bought a new communication lacrama before I left Hargeon.'_ The closer the bluenette came to her little abode the clearer the words became.

"...YA DON'T UNDERSTAND LIL' SHE'S MORE THAN JUST MY GIRL! SHE'S MY MATE, THE WOMAN IMMA MARRY, N' THE ONLY WOMAN I'LL EVER LOVE!"

Levy swooned a bit hearing his words, she missed him so much. Opening the door as quietly as she could she waited for the over agitated slayer to notice her. When the slayer turned back around and instead continued to fuss at his feline friend the bluenette could barely contain herself. She walked behind the slayer placing her bag in the living room and cloak on the wall by the bedroom door. During so the dragon slayer noticed nothing while the exceed tried his best to gain his partner's attention.

"Gajeel…" the slayer ignored him, "hey Gajeel you should probably look behind you…" the slayer just continued on with his rant, now pacing the living room once again. Levy then decided to walk over to the coach, pick up the Exceed and place him in her lap, all the while giggling up a storm.

"And another thing Lil' we don't know where she even went with those, those, damn cheerleaders a-hers! Maybe we can ask the demon where she went…" Gajeel paused hearing giggling. "I don't know what's so funny there Shrimp, it ain't like we aren't lookin for ya or nothin!" Gajeel continued on with his "brilliant plan" to go out and search for his beloved while Lily and Levy tried their damndest to keep it together.

Levy leaned down to whisper in Lily's ear "how long has he been like this?" The exceed leaned his head to the side suppressing a snort, "he's been like this since you haven't called after the fifth day," he paused, "how long do you think it will take him to notice this time?"

Levy smiled and all but snickered out, "I'll give him another three minutes to realize I'm here before I end up losing my composure." The exceed nodded and smiled, "welcome home Levy." The bluenette gave the exceed a tight hug before getting up from her spot to calm her distressed dragon, "It's good to be home Lil'."

-The End.


End file.
